


A Extraordinary Christmas

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Glee Club - Freeform, M/M, Mini long, Romantico, Sentimentale, Song- fic, natale, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Nonostante fossero passati sei anni, al Liceo McKinley in Ohio esisteva ancora un Glee Club: è proprio vero che ci sono che il tempo non può cambiare.Da una stanza, non molto lontana, si sentivano delle voci e anche qualcos’altro di incomprensibile che attirava l’attenzione di tutti. Ogni persona che passava di lì non poteva non fermarsi a guardare, a fare un piccolo passo di danza o a muore la testa a ritmo di musica; gesti, movimenti di brevi attimi che con il trascorrere degli anni si ripetono comunque, rimangono invariati: la musica, un’aula canto, dei ragazzi e un certo professore.Tutto era cominciato proprio lì e tutto sarebbe finito in quella stanza; un nuovo inizio, in realtà, si prospettava all’orizzonte.NOTE: La storia è stata scritta per il contest "Ed è subito Natale", indetto da Principe Dracula sul gruppo Facebook "EFP recensioni, consigli e discussioni."





	1. Fiducia e coraggio

 

NOTE  
La storia è stata scritta per il contest “Ed è subito Natale”, indetto da Principe Dracula sul gruppo face book “EFP famiglia: recensioni, consigli e discussioni”.  
Il mio prompt era: “ Scrivere una storia usando la canzone Jingle Bells con dei bambini che provano a cantarla.”

   
   
   
   
   
   
CAPITOLO 1: "Fiducia e Coraggio"

 

 

 

   
Si dice che il tempo cambi le persone eppure, nella piccola cittadina dell’Ohio, sembrava proprio il contrario dato che, nonostante i sei anni trascorsi, molti erano sempre gli stessi. Il Liceo McKinley era diventato un modello per tutti, aveva ispirato tantissime persone solo grazie ad un professore tenace che si era sempre battuto per far sì che esso potesse diventare una vera scuola d’arte. Alla fine i sogni si sono avverati e i grandi cambiamenti che si sono susseguiti non hanno mai ostacolato i valori e i principi che lui continua a trasmettere ai suoi alunni. Il professore in questione è l’attuale preside, William Schuester: un uomo che è stato un modello sia per i giovani che per gli adulti, capace di portare alla luce ogni piccola forma d’arte possa nascere in ciascuno di noi. Ogni cosa deve avere lo stesso valore, nessuno deve essere escluso in quanto sono proprio le differenze a rendere speciali le persone: con tali principi, Il preside Schuester continuava a cantare e nonostante l’incarico di preside lo teneva molto occupato, la volontà di insegnare non l’avrebbe mai abbandonato.  
L’atmosfera di quel periodo era entusiasmante, la magia del Natale che circondava e ispirava tutti era perfetta per gli animi dei suoi alunni che cercavano di dare il massimo, nonostante avessero cinque o dieci anni. Il suo sogno era di insegnare in un Glee Club e alla fine ebbe molto di più: trovò alunni che divennero suoi amici, la sua famiglia, li ispirò, diede insegnamenti che non tutti erano stati capaci di dare e offrì loro una speranza. Diventato preside, decise di aprire le iscrizioni per i bambini più bravi a cui avrebbe dato la possibilità di migliorare, di imparare, cantare e divertirsi. Così, pochi mesi dopo il provveditore Harris gli diede il bene stare e nel giro di qualche giorno aveva già formato una classe di piccoli cantanti. Non era stato affatto facile scegliere perché erano tutti bravissimi, ma lui si destreggiava davvero molto bene tra il suo lavoro di preside e quello di insegnante; voleva cambiare il mondo dell’arte, della musica e così poteva farlo.  
I ragazzi erano già tutti in aula, lo attendevano emozionati e felici, aspettavano che lui facesse il suo ingresso e non vedevano l’ora di iniziare. I loro occhi si illuminavano ogni volta che lui cantava e la loro emozione rendeva ancora più suggestiva l’aria natalizia. Ecco allora che il preside Schuester entrò in aula canto con il suo gilè, i suoi capelli ben pettinati e un pennarello in mano; era il suo outifit a non essere cambiato molto negli anni, se non forse per qualche capello bianco. Si diresse direttamente alla lavagna che aveva fatto mettere su un lato e iniziò a scrivere sotto lo sguardo attento dei piccoli. Quell’aula canto gli ricordava tanto il suo primo Glee Club, i suoi vecchi alunni, nonostante le tante novità che le erano state apportate. Come sempre, quasi al centro si trovava un pianoforte, una lavagna bianca a sinistra dell’ingresso, mentre nell’altro ingresso a destra c’era una parete dove mettere foto e frasi ricordo, dei divanetti nell’angolo e infine dei tavolini dove loro potevano imparare a scrivere e leggere la musica; una piccola stanza per dei piccoli cantanti.

«Natale!» esclamò gioioso Charlie, facendo girare tutti verso di lui. Un bambino che aveva un modo straordinario di vedere il mondo e la sua timidezza non gli impediva di rendere ogni cosa divertente; aveva molte qualità che non tutti riuscivano a vedere, non tutti ma Lily si: per fortuna aveva lei che lo supportava.  
«Ma davvero professor Schuester? Il Natale è per sfigati» ribatté Danny, facendo infuriare Lily. Lui era forse quello più duro del gruppo, non era facile fare la sua amicizia e gli altri spesso lo allontanavano, anche se era riuscito a legare con Tommy.  
«Non c’è nulla di più bello del Natale, ogni cosa si colora di luce, c’è speranza, amore e gioia. Danny non capisci nulla, come sempre ovviamente. Professore cosa canteremo?»  rispose al compagno e allo stesso tempo domandò curiosa Lily, la quale, comportandosi un po’ da diva, faceva infuriare tutti tranne Charlie e Tommy che ogni volta la guardava con uno sguardo perso, diciamo anche innamorato.  
«Calma, calma ragazzi!» cercando di placare le discussioni che stavano nascendo in classe. Non bastò un semplice richiamo a far tornare tutto alla tranquillità, ma non appena lui iniziò a parlare ebbe l’attenzione di tutti. Ogni professore in quel liceo si chiedeva quale fosse il suo segreto, cosa facesse di così speciale per attirare la loro attenzione; nessuno riusciva a capirlo ad eccezione di due persone: Il suo amico ed ex professore del Glee Club Finn e quello attuale Sam. Entrambi erano stati suoi alunni e sapevano bene cosa aveva lui di tanto speciale: il cuore e la passione con cui insegnava, ma certamente non era solo questo a  renderlo unico. Una volta Finn disse: «Ci sono un sacco di bravi professori in questa scuola che insegnano cose molto importanti come l’educazione stradale o la matematica, ma lei ci insegna a sognare», forse questa frase spiega appieno il vero segreto del professore Schuester o forse no. Bisognerebbe guardare con i propri occhi ciò che lui fa in quell’aula canto, quello che trasmette e il modo in cui ci riesce; di sicuro ha qualcosa di davvero speciale e non è solo per via della magia del natale.  
«Il Natale non è solo una festa nella quale ricevere regali, fare spese, addobbare l’albero o fare il presepe: è molto di più. Tutti vogliono vivere in cima alla montagna ma la crescita interiore di ognuno avviene in realtà mentre si scala quella montagna, la felicità è nel cammino», disse quelle parole lasciando i bambini a bocca aperta; forse non riuscivano a capire cosa lui intendesse, ma nessuno parlò perché sapevano che c’era ancora molto altro.  
«Il Natale dovrebbe essere un periodo in cui rallentare un po’, fermarsi, ascoltare, riflettere sulle emozioni, sulle sensazioni che proviamo e condividerle con chi ci sta accanto. Il vero senso del Natale è avere ottimismo e allegria, avere speranza e serenità con se stessi e con gli altri, portare pace, colmarsi di sorrisi e circondarsi di armonia e solidarietà. Natale dovrebbe essere donare un sorriso, compiere un gesto d’amore e dare una carezza: questi sono i doni più preziosi sia per chi li compie e sia per chi li riceve. E poi …non ci dimentichiamo che Natale è anche musica!».  
E a quelle ultime parole tutti i bambini scoppiarono a ridere, cominciarono a muoversi battendo le mani a ritmo di musica, fino a quando una voce adulta si elevò da quell’armonia e iniziò a cantare. Avrebbero potuto conoscerla fra miliardi di altre; il professor Schuester fece gli onori di casa e regalò loro una canzone che era un classico: White Christmas. L’atmosfera si colorò di mille luci, la musica si diffuse in tutta l’aula mentre i bambini canticchiavano, battevano le mani e ballavano: era quella l’aria natalizia di cui circondarsi.  
«Ehm… So bene che dopo questa canzone non vorreste fare altro che cantare, ma devo dirvi una cosa che sono sicuro che vi piacerà» e non ci volle molto perchè nell’aula calò un silenzioso e i loro occhi cominciarono a illuminarsi, anche se non sapevano di cosa si trattasse.  
«Quest’anno, per la prima volta, metteremo in scena uno spettacolo natalizio e sarete voi i protagonisti. Canterete varie canzoni natalizie, avrete un assolo o un duetto e ci saranno vari canti di gruppo, ma la cosa più importante è la canzone finale che chiuderà lo spettacolo e…  io per l’occasione ho scelto Jingle Bells» disse il professore Schuester emozionato nel vedere i loro sguardi colmi di felicità, gioia, intraprendenza e determinazione.  
Avevano iniziato a provare il giorno stesso, i bambini non stavano più nella pelle e volevano mettersi a lavoro subito. Il gruppo del mini Glee Club, nonostante fossero insieme da poco, erano uniti più di quanto ci si potesse aspettare, tuttavia anche l’unione a volte nasconde dei punti deboli.  
 

 

_“Jingle bells, jingle bells_  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh”

   
Era la quarta volta che provavano la canzone e si fermavano sempre al ritornello perché avevano riscontrato delle difficoltà, soprattutto quattro di loro: non riuscivano a lavorare insieme e questo iniziò a creare degli squilibri nel gruppo.  
«Charlie, canti come una femminuccia; mettici un po’ più di voce maschile, cavolo! E tu, Tommy, abbiamo provato quel passo quattro volte, hai le gambe di gelatina o cosa?» gridò Danny stufo; non riuscivano ad andare avanti e lui iniziò ad attaccare gli amici perché era la cosa che riusciva a fare meglio, soprattutto in quel momento. Charlie, Tommy, Danny e Lily si conoscevano da sempre: avevano frequentato lo stesso asilo, la stessa scuola e adesso anche questo corso di preparazione alla musica, se così si poteva definire.   
«Beh, caro Danny, tu dici agli altri ma non hai visto che a metà canzone avevi dimenticato le parole? Siamo tutti bravi a fare i bulli con chi non si sa difendere» replicò Lily arrabbiata, puntando il dito verso Danny per difendere l’amico Charlie.  
«Certo, ecco che arriva Lily a difendere tutti!»  
«Smettila di prendertela con tutti Danny. Litigare non ci aiuta» ribatté Tommy cercando di fermare quel litigio che stava per scoppiare.  
«Fai così perché ti senti solo, perché credi di non avere amici, ma se ti fermassi un attimo e la smettessi di fare il bullo, ti accorgeresti che noi quattro siamo gli unici che siamo qui con te, che ti siamo amici».  
«A volte vorrei…»  
«Vorresti cosa?» chiesero Lily, Charlie e Tommy all’unisono, alzando il tono di voce al punto da far girare il professor Schuester e farlo intervenire.  
Non c’era cosa più brutta che litigare tra amici e soprattutto dirsi parole che nessuno di loro pensava veramente, ma erano piccoli e forse non riuscivano a capire appieno il vero significato dell’amicizia.  
«Ora basta ragazzi!» sbatté gli spartiti sul pianoforte attirando la loro attenzione e calmando gli animi, fino a quando non ci fu completamente silenzio da fare quasi paura.  
«Ma vi siete sentiti? Ognuno di voi accusava l’altro quando in realtà stavate sbagliando tutti, non c’era unione di squadra e questo vi ha portato a sbagliare i passi, il ritmo e l’armonia». I loro sguardi erano bassi, si sentivano in imbarazzo e nessuno di loro osò parlare, erano piccoli ma non stupidi. Sapevano bene che attaccandosi non avrebbero raggiunto nulla, eppure continuavano a farlo, non riuscivano proprio a smettere di litigare.  
«Non so quante volte vi ho detto che questo non vi servirà; non è litigando che migliorerete e nemmeno  è così che imparerete la canzone. Dovete avere fiducia l’uno nell’altro, imparare a collaborare, a supportarvi, in poche parole dovete essere un gruppo unito non solo perché siete amici ma soprattutto perché così siete più forti. Gli amici si aiutano sempre, non lasciano mai l’amico in difficoltà e gli tendono la mano ogni volta che cade. Un giorno, quando sarete più grandi e ricorderete questo momento ci riderete su, ripensando a quanto stupido era stato litigare. Ora smettete e iniziate ad andare d’accordo» gli disse loro, poggiando la sua mano sulla spalla di ciascuno di essi, come gesto di conforto.  
«Co-me come possiamo migliorare?» chiese Tommy con un fil di voce, imbarazzato per l’accaduto e triste per essere un disastro sia come cantate, ballerino che come amico.  
«Ragazzi dovete sapere che affinchè la canzone funzioni davvero dovete credere in voi stessi e nei vostri compagni, nel gruppo e nella persona che avete al vostro fianco».  
«Ma come possiamo…» stava per dire Charlie, poco prima che il professor Schuester lo interrompesse.  
«Ragazzi so che avere dieci anni non è facile e si vorrebbe tutto e subito, ma non sempre funziona così, anzi mai. Tu, Danny, dimentichi le parole perché non studi la canzone; Charlie la tua voce va bene devi solo alzare il tono e così puoi raggiungere la giusta tonalità; Tommy, tu devi credere in te stesso perché altrimenti non riuscirai mai a ballare e cantare allo stesso tempo, i passi li conosci così come la canzone ma devi crederci e tu Lily, tu sei perfetta ma devi smettere di cercare di essere sempre al centro dell’attenzione, sei un’ottima cantate e non devi dimostrarlo a nessuno mettendoti in mostra. Ognuno di voi ha delle qualità davvero straordinarie e potreste fare grandi cose, ma dovete lavorare insieme e quindi… Danny aiuterà Tommy e Lily farai lo stesso con Charlie,  dopo vi scambierete le coppie». I ragazzi stavano per protestare, ma furono messi a tacere dal professore che con un’occhiataccia fece capire che il discorso era chiuso e non si discuteva.

 

 

_“Jingle bells, jingle bells_  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh”.

   
Era passata una settimana dal giorno del litigio e sembrava che gli animi si erano placati; quel pomeriggio si trovarono tutti in aula canto a fare le prove, ma la situazione stava degenerando di nuovo non appena raggiunsero il ritornello, quel catartico pezzo .    
«Prima che iniziate di nuovo a litigare voglio dirvi che tutti quanti avete fatto grandi passi e ognuno di voi ha migliorato una piccola parte di sé. Dovete essere fieri del risultato che avete raggiunto».  
«E’ vero siamo migliorati ma non basta, non siamo riusciti comunque a finire la canzone senza fermarci o sbagliare qualcosa ancora una volta. Non ce la faremo mai, non saremo mai pronti per lo spettacolo» disse James, un ragazzino molto timido che poche volte si faceva avanti. Non succedeva spesso ma, chissà per quale strano motivo, stavolta erano tutti d’accordo.  
Le loro espressioni, i loro occhi si fecero tristi: avevano perso la speranza e la fiducia negli altri e soprattutto in loro stessi. Erano dei bambini che stavano scoprendo appena il mondo e vederli così lo distruggeva: doveva fare qualcosa, non avrebbe mai permesso loro di arrendersi, almeno non fin quando ci sarebbe stato lui.  
«No, non è vero, voi potete farcela solo se ci credete davvero. Il primo Natale che io ricordo è stato quello che ho festeggiato al Glee Club, quello in assoluto è stato il giorno più bello della mia vita. Essere riuniti in quell’aula, cantare respirando l’atmosfera magica era tutto ciò che mi serviva per essere felice. Con il tempo si cresce e la ripetitività delle giornate, scuola o lavoro che sia, prende il sopravvento così tanto che il Natale diventa quasi una forzata banalità. I regali, il vischio, gli alberi non ci restituiscono la gioia di qualcosa che non abbiamo vissuto: godendo di questa atmosfera adesso, invece, ricorderete quel giorno per sempre; ricorderete un Natale pieno di energia e amore. Quando si arriva ad una certa età si cerca disperatamente di recuperare questa magia, si farebbe di tutto per rivivere la sensazione di quel primo Natale. Non dovete permettere a niente e nessuno di portarvela via». I ragazzi erano ancora giù e nonostante le sue parole erano entrate nei loro piccoli cuori, non aveva dato loro la speranza e la forza per combattere, non era ancora riuscito a far credere in loro e negli altri. La vera vittoria non stava nel raggiungere subito la vetta ma arrivare a piccoli passi: era il cammino che ognuno di loro percorreva per raggiungerla a rendere speciale quel momento; avrebbero superato insidie e difficoltà e una volta  in cima, proprio come dopo aver scalato una montagna, l’unica cosa importante sarebbe stata il panorama, la felicità per un’emozione infinita.  
«E… per l’occasione, poiché non sono riuscito ancora a convincervi, ecco a voi le Nuove direzioni» gridò entusiasto lui facendo un gesto ampio con la mano per lasciare entrare i suoi vecchi alunni. Ogni bambino che si trovava in quell’auditorium, esattamente nel Finn Hudson Auditorium, nome speciale per tutti ma più che mai per quei ragazzi ormai cresciuti che stavano entrando, riprese vita.  Quella sorpresa fece brillare gli occhi di quei piccoli cantanti: non erano necessarie altre parole perché le loro espressioni sbalordite, emozionate e gioiose parlavano già da sé.  
Ad uno ad uno entrarono tutti e si misero vicino al professore: la prima fu Rachel con la sua aria da diva, seguita da Kurt e Blaine che si tenevano per mano così come Brittany e Santana, poi entrò Mercedes e Sam vicini e ancora imbarazzati per il loro sfiorarsi per caso, seguiti subito dopo da Tina e Artie che arrivavano correndo e infine Puck e Quinn con i loro sguardi da innamorati. Quel folle gruppo non aveva nulla in comune, erano così diversi che sembrava impossibile vederli insieme, legati da un’amicizia che proprio la musica aveva fatto sbocciare.  
«Prima di ogni esibizione, gara o spettacolo il Professore Schuester ci metteva in gruppo e ci infondeva coraggio con parole sagge che più delle volte non riuscivamo a capire; solo il tempo ci ha aiutati a capire e oggi quelle sagge parole sono diventate parte dei nostri principi» disse Rachel con gli occhi lucidi, sistemandosi i capelli e mettendosi al centro dell’auditorium.  
«Avrete sentito sicuramente tante voci su di noi e di certo non tutte belle; non siamo stati dei ragazzi facili ma lui ci ha cambiato, ha reso migliore ognuno di noi» affermò poco dopo Brittany avvicinandosi a Rachel e stringendola in un abbraccio.  
«Lui ci ha insegnato a sognare e a credere in noi stessi; ci ha dato così tanto che non basterebbe una vita per ringraziarlo. È solo grazie a lui se siamo qui oggi con le nostre vite, le nostre carriere, a fare ciò che più amiamo» continuò Santana mettendosi vicino a sua moglie, prendendole la mano e dandole un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Lui ha creduto in noi quando tutti gli altri non l’hanno fatto, non ci ha mai permesso di mollare, ha insistito perché lottassimo» poco dopo disse Sam, spostandosi a destra e mettendosi al fianco di Santana.  
« L’amicizia e la musica ci hanno trasformato, ci hanno insegnato che le cose belle sono possibili. Questa è una fortuna che non capita a molti ed io lo ricorderò per sempre»  aggiunse Mercedes finendo la frase di Sam e mettendosi al suo fianco per prendergli la mano.  
«Siamo stati ostacolati da tante cose e persone, spesso abbiamo creduto di non farcela e…» stava parlando Artie poco prima di essere interrotto dalla moglie che gli fece un grosso sorriso in segno di scusa.  
«E anche con la faccia nel fango noi abbiamo continuato a lottare, per noi stessi, per il gruppo e per lui» concluse Tina la frase, sorridendo anche lei con gli occhi lucidi  e, dopo aver spinto la carrozzella del marito, insieme si misero vicino a Mercedes e Sam.  
«Mi ha insegnato tanto, si è concentrato su ognuno di noi non solo per migliorare i nostri punti di forza, ma soprattutto per attenuare i nostri punti di debolezza» confessò Puck timido, imbarazzato per quell’ammissione che sembrava renderlo debole.    
«Mi ha aiutata a mettermi in piedi quando ero in mille pezzi, quando avevo allontanato e ferito tutti; lui ha continuato a seguirci anche dopo che siamo usciti da questa scuola» rivelò Quinn poco prima di appoggiarsi a Puck e stringergli forte la mano.  
«E’ meraviglioso che ci sia un posto dove si può essere se stessi e amare chi vogliamo senza pericoli o critiche, come questo auditorium o l’aula canto» affermò felice ed emozionato Blaine mettendosi a fianco di Puck, raggiunto poco dopo dal marito.  
«Vorremmo incoraggiare tutti voi a essere fieri di quello che siete, a trovare amici che vi accettino e a non limitarvi a sognare: circondatevi di persone che vi aiutino a realizzare i vostri sogni» annunciò infine Kurt, posizionandosi tra la sua migliore amica Rachel e suo marito Blaine.  
«Ci sarebbe dovuto essere un’altra persona qui con noi, Finn avrebbe di sicuro aggiunto che la vita di tutti noi è cambiata grazie alla magia che il professore Schuester ci ha dato in quell’aula canto e infine vi avrebbe detto di  alzarvi e di lottare per ciò che veramente volete perché nulla è impossibile. Questa è per voi» concluse Rachel ancora con gli occhi lucidi, asciugandosi in fretta una lacrima che scendeva dal suo viso. Non era difficile per loro capirla: quella scuola per lei racchiudeva il periodo più felice della sua vita, dove aveva trovato gli amici, la sua famiglia e l’amore, in realtà ognuno di loro l’avevano fatto.

Quel giorno segnò un nuovo inizio, era stata una giornata all’insegna della musica. Dopo quel primo e lungo discorso, le Nuove Direzioni (sì, ancora così si facevano chiamare, anche se erano passati sei anni e non erano più a scuola) regalarono loro una canzone vivace “We Wish you Merry Christmas”.  Non fu di certo l’unica, cantarono così tante canzoni che persero il conto; in tutto ciò, era avvenuta una cosa ancora più importante: ognuno di loro aveva aiutato i piccoli cantanti, aveva dato loro delle dritte, erano stati un punto di riferimento così come il professor Schuester era stato con loro. Il momento finale si concluse quando grandi e piccini intonarono la canzone At Christmas time per poi finire in un mega, grosso abbraccio di gruppo. Erano quei momenti che rendeva quel posto, quelle aule, quelle lezioni e quel professore speciale, momenti che nessuno sarebbe riuscito a replicare perché non tutti riuscivano a vedere il mondo come lo vedeva lui: con passione, amore e un pizzico di magia.  
   
   
   
 

 

 

 

 Spazio d’autrice:  
Beh, intanto prima di iniziare a dire altro mi scuso per questa storia, perché non mi convince molto nonostante io ci abbia messo il meglio di me, ma spero lo stesso comunque che vi piaccia.  
Penso che per chi segua Glee si capisce bene, ma lo dico lo stesso XD. La storia si sviluppa dopo la 6 stagione, appunto si vede che sono passati 6 anni da allora. Non ho fatto molti chiarimenti sui personaggi delle Nuove Direzioni per non allungare troppe e per non dare loro troppo peso, visto che i protagonisti dovevano essere quei ragazzini e il professor Schuester.  
Inoltre, chi segue la serie può notare che ci sono tre frasi che sono state dette nella serie: le due che dice Rachel sono state prese nella puntata 5x03 quella dedicata a Finn/Cory, e l'altra quella che dice il Prof Schuester di Lillian Adler, lui se non erro la dice  nella prima stagione. Ero partita con una OS, ma man mano che scrivevo ho dovuto dividerla e mi scuso per questo, con la speranza di non risultare noiosa o ripetitiva.  
Per questa storia  devo ringraziare mia cugina Viviana e mia sorella, che mi hanno sostenuto e che hanno ascoltato parlare più volte della storia, risultato noiosa e molto ripetitiva. Infine, ma non perchè meno importante ringrazio tutti voi, sia chi commenta o chi la leggerà solamente.   
Buona lettura a tutti, spero che vi piaccia *_*

 


	2. Provare insieme

 

CAPITOLO 2: Provare insieme

 

 

Era passato un mese e tante cose erano cambiate, molte negli animi di ognuno di loro. Il giorno dello spettacolo sarebbe stato fra due giorni e loro non avevano smesso di provare: avevano ancora molte difficoltà e pur essendo migliorati individualmente, non riuscivano ancora ad essere un gruppo unito. Nell’aula canto la situazione iniziò a degenerare: c’era chi litigava, chi si spingeva, si accusava e nessuno che riusciva a mettere fine a una discussione che era nata per un non nulla. In un momento di puro caos, si sentì una voce che gridò più delle altre: Tommy si alzò in piedi e salì su una sedia pretendendo l’attenzione di tutti, attenzione che ricevette quasi subito.  
«Cosa ci è servito questo mese se continuiamo a litigare ancora? Il professore Schuester, i ragazzi del vecchio Glee Club ci hanno insegnato tanto e ci hanno dato vere perle di vita che noi dovremmo ascoltare. Lo spettacolo è fra due giorni e noi continuiamo ad attaccarci invece di essere uniti e di aiutarci. Non l’avete ancora capito? Siamo dei perdenti e stiamo sbagliando tutti, ma dipende da noi cambiare o fare in modo che le nostre difficoltà diventino le nostre forze. Insieme possiamo farcela ma dobbiamo crederci».  
Tommy diede una scossa a tutti, quelle parole riecheggiavano nell’aria lasciando ognuno di loro senza parole, a riflettere sull’importanza di ciò che lui aveva detto. Il silenzio continuava a propagarsi nell’aria quando Jess, una bambina piccola con non più di sei anni, con gli occhiali e le treccine, si mise al pianoforte e iniziò a suonare.

 

  
_“ Dashing through the snow_  
On a one-horse open sleigh.  
Trough the fields we go  
Laughing all the way  
Bells on bob-tail ring  
Making spirit bright  
What fun it is to ride and sing  
A sleighing son tonight”.

 

Bastò quella melodia a dar loro la spinta necessaria per credere in se stessi tanto quanto negli altri: questo era il vero segreto per essere, o meglio, per diventare un gruppo di amici uniti, proprio come lo erano le Nuove Direzioni. Adesso, per la prima volta, si percepì un’armonia di gioia, felicità e complicità; stavano riuscendo in ciò che il professore Schuester credeva per loro. Danny e John nel lato destro dell’aula avevano messo da parte la loro lite e avevano raggruppato i ragazzi per migliorare la loro coordinazione mentre, a sinistra nell’altro angolo, c’erano Elena e Jodi che stavano dando lezioni di ballo alle ragazze e infine, al centro dell’aula c’era Lily che dava lezioni di canto.  Il professore Schuester osservò tutta la scena dietro il vetro della porta, orgoglioso di ciò che era appena avvenuto.

 

 

_“ A day or two ago_   
_I thought I’d take a ride_   
_And soon Miss Fanny Bright_   
_Was seated by my side;_   
_The horse was learn and lank_   
_Misfortune seemed his lot,_   
_He got into a drifted bank,_   
_And we, we got upsot.”_

 

Stavano cantando un altro pezzo della canzone quando, come in una reazione a catena, ogni cosa iniziò ad andare nel verso sbagliato e così nel giro di pochi minuti si ritrovarono punto e daccapo. Tommy con un gesto goffo nel fare una giravolta su se stesso, non chiuse le braccia in tempo e fu spinto dal compagno che aveva al suo fianco e cadde a terra. Elena stava mostrando alle ragazze come fare un piccolo passo di danza e per sbaglio, in modo del tutto casuale, colpì al naso Jodi che s’infuriò. Nel gruppo di Lily tutti avevano raggiunto la giusta intonazione almeno fin quando Jess non sbagliò le note al piano portando uno squilibrio nel gruppo. La situazione si era scaldata di nuovo e stavano per iniziare i soliti battibecchi, ma in realtà l’unica cosa che si sentì fu solo una grande risata che paralizzò coloro che avevano commesso l’errore. L’espressione d'imbarazzo, dolore e tristezza sui visi di Tommy, Elena e Jess era visibile, la loro testa bassa dimostrava quanto si sentivano in colpa e aspettavano solo che gli altri si scagliassero contro di loro: questo in realtà non avvenne, anzi fu tutto il contrario. Danny diede una mano a Tommy e lo aiutò ad alzarsi battendo spalla contro spalla in segno d’amicizia e di incoraggiamento, Elena chiese scusa a Jodi che venne subito abbracciata e Lily con un grosso sorriso si sedette al fianco di Jess e insieme iniziarono nuovamente a suonare la canzone al piano.

 

 

_“A day or two ago_   
_The story i must tell_   
_I went out on the snow_   
_And on my back i fell;_   
_A gent was riding by_   
_In a one-horse open sleigh_   
_He laughed at me as_   
_I there sprawling laid,_   
_But quickly drove away.”_

 

E dopo che i ragazzi avevano cantato un’altra strofa, stavolta intonata e coordinata nel canto come nel ballo, si vide una figura allontanarsi dall’aula canto sorridendo, con le mani in tasca, la schiena dritta e la testa alta. No, non era di certo un fantasma ma solo il loro angelo custode.  
Finalmente era arrivato il giorno dello spettacolo: i bambini erano in ansia ma nei loro occhi si poteva vedere una luce che brillava tanto da cancellare ogni percettibile preoccupazione. I ragazzi indossavano un pantalone nero lucido, una camicia bianca e una cravatta rossa; le ragazze avevano un vestitino nero e bianco con un grande fiocco rosso che era legato alla vita e ricadeva sulla schiena. Era davvero una meraviglia vederli lì, su quel grande palcoscenico che li rendeva solo apparentemente ancora più piccoli.  
L’auditorium era pieno: c’erano i genitori e i parenti dei bambini, tutto il corpo insegnante, gli altri alunni della scuola, i membri del vecchio Glee Club e non molto lontano dal palco la vice presidente degli Stati Uniti, Sue Sylvester, che sbuffava un po’ annoiata come era solito fare. Lei aveva sempre odiato quegli spettacoli e quelle competizioni di canto corale così come odiava Schuester.

«Oddio! Guardate quante gente c’è!»  esclamò impaurita Jess, iniziando a tremare per paura di sbagliare gli accordi del piano e fare così un grande disastro.  
«No, no non posso farcela» annunciò subito dopo aver scostato le tende Tommy, pallido e con la sensazione di iniziare a sudare freddo.  
«Non fate i pappamolla, quanta gente ci potrà mai essere?!» disse Danny facendo lo spaccone, ma una volta aperto il sipario e sbirciato, divenne silenzioso e smise di prendere in giro gli altri.  
«Possiamo farcela ragazzi, ci siamo preparati per un mese, restiamo uniti e ce la faremo!» rincuorò tutti Lily facendo un grosso sorriso che avrebbe scaldato tutti se non fossero stati così presi dal panico.  
La situazione stava iniziando a prendere una brutta piega, l’equilibrio che con grande difficoltà avevano creato stava iniziando a vacillare e stavano perdendo nuovamente la speranza e la fiducia in loro stessi.  
«Ragazzi venite tutti qui. Una volta una vecchia signora, Lillian Adler, ci disse: voglio che vi ricordate che al Glee Club non è importante la competizione, ciò che conta è qualcosa di più profondo: il Glee Club apre il cuore di chi partecipa all’allegria» il professore Schuester riferì ad ognuno di loro le stesse parole che il suo mentore aveva detto a lui. Nel corso degli anni, aveva fatto tesoro di quelle parole, aveva basato molti dei suoi principi proprio su esse, parole dettate dal cuore con un significato profondo tanto quanto intenso. Nonostante le sue parole erano sempre riuscite a curare ogni ferita, stavolta sembrava diverso; era il loro primo spettacolo ed erano terrorizzati dal fare una cattiva performance, di non essere in grado: avevano paura di sbagliare e fallire.  
«Voglio dirvi un’altra cosa… ma non ditela a nessuno. Voi mi ricordate tanto i miei vecchi alunni, il primo Glee Club a cui ho fatto da insegnante e la prima competizione che hanno dovuto affrontare. Loro erano un po’ più grandi di voi, ma erano un gruppo di ragazzi che si conosceva appena, che dovevano trovare ancora il loro modo di essere uniti; avevamo molto lavoro da fare ed erano così terrorizzati da non accorgersi che erano lì per divertirsi e cantare. Quel giorno loro cantarono, diedero il meglio di loro stessi ma non vinsero eppure tornarono a casa da vincitori perché per la prima volta avevano imparato a fidarsi l’uno dell’altro».  
I loro occhi esprimevano più di quanto avrebbero potuto dire, non erano necessarie parole perchè lui sapeva perfettamente cosa passava per le loro menti: avevano paura, erano così spaventati di sbagliare solo perché avevano tanto da perdere.  
«Loro hanno affrontato tante competizioni, si sono confrontati con i migliori gruppi di canto, a volte hanno vinto altre hanno perso, ma in tutto questo se chiederete loro cosa ricordano, vi diranno la cosa più importante, ovvero essere lì tutti insieme. Voi stasera non dovete competere con nessun gruppo, dovete solo ricordare i vostri punti di forza sia singolarmente che come gruppo, uscire sul palco, cantare, dare il meglio di voi stessi e divertirvi».  
   
Mentre il professore Schuester cercava di rincuorare gli animi, Tommy si era distaccato dal resto del gruppo: non voleva sentire altre parole di incoraggiamento mentre era troppo nervoso da non riuscire neanche a respirare e così si sedette al buio; poco dopo si alzò e rimase in piedi ad osservare una targhetta con un giovane uomo sorridente e una strana frase.  
   
«Lo spettacolo deve andare avanti… ovunque… o una cosa del genere» più rileggeva la frase e più non riusciva a capirne il significato, era ipnotizzato, non riusciva a distaccarsi come se qualcosa lo stesse trattenendo.  
Rachel era andata dietro le quinte per fare un saluto al professore e complimentarsi con lui, ma si fermò quasi di colpo quando vide un ragazzino dai capelli lisci e neri, dondolarsi sui piedi e guardare la targhetta di Finn. Per lei era difficile essere al liceo McKinley  in quell’auditorium e non avrebbe potuto non passare di lì almeno una volta, ma vedere che qualcuno aveva in qualche modo violato il suo posto la feriva. Rachel si avvicinò al bambino con passo cauto per non spaventarlo: era così concentrato da non accorgersi del suo arrivo e non appena gli mise una mano sulla spalla, Tommy sobbalzò; quando la vide, però, i suoi occhi s’illuminarono e lei poté quasi scommettere di aver visto una lacrima scendere dal suo viso.  
«Io- io- io non vo-le-vo» iniziò a balbettare, gesticolando e passando il peso da una gamba all’altra, nervoso e imbarazzato.  
«Stai tranquillo, non hai fatto nulla di sbagliato. Perché non sei con i tuoi compagni?» .  
«Io… non riuscivo a stare con loro, sarò in scena sempre ma ci sono due momenti importanti a cui tengo e non voglio deludere nessuno, ma… è da un mese che provo a ballare e cantare allo stesso tempo e non ho avuto grandi risultati. Io… sono un disastro» alla fine ammise Tommy con gli occhi bassi.  
«Sai, tu mi ricordi tanto lui» disse Rachel, indicando la foto con un dito e facendolo girare prima verso la foto e poi verso di sé.  
«Lui era il nostro leader, ma come tutti anche lui aveva dei punti di debolezza e tra questi c’era la danza. All’inizio ha avuto grandi difficoltà a ballare e cantare allo stesso tempo, ma poi un giorno smise di preoccuparsene e diede il meglio di sé e senza neanche rendersene conto ci riuscì. Lui era molto speciale, siamo stati fortunati a condividere il suo incredibile talento, a vedere il suo sorriso e il suo magnifico cuore. Quindi sia che lo si abbia conosciuto personalmente o attraverso degli aneddoti, dei racconti, lui è diventato una parte di noi e ne farà sempre parte».  
«E… come sai che lui…»  
«Perchè era fatto così, non avrebbe mai abbandonato uno dei suoi compagni, uno dei suoi amici: lui c’era sempre per tutti».  
«Posso farti una domanda?» chiese Tommy arrossendo e stringendo le mani l’una nell’altra; Rachel gli fece solo un cenno del capo accompagnato da un grande sorriso.  
«Che cosa significa quella frase? L’ha detta davvero lui?».  
«Sì, l’ha detta. Lui era intelligente, solo non in modo convenzionale» gli rispose Rachel ridendo, poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla e accompagnandolo dai suoi amici che appena lo videro corsero ad abbracciarlo, soprattutto Lily.

Il professore Schuester era rimasto immobile nel vedere Rachel e Tommy parlare davanti la targa di Finn e appena lei si avvicinò al resto del gruppo gli lanciò uno sguardo colmo di tenerezza e dolcezza. Rachel gli si avvicinò e l’abbraccio cogliendo al volo quell’opportunità di essere stretta tra le sue braccia, le stesse in cui aveva trovato più volte conforto; molto velocemente asciugò le lacrime che rigavano il suo viso, facendo un sorriso timido a tutti quei ragazzini.  Era bastato uno sguardo e lei aveva capito cosa aveva in mente lui; sapeva che era arrivato quel momento in cui tutti sarebbero stati uniti, indipendentemente da come sarebbe andato lo spettacolo: quello era il loro momento.  
   
«Venite tutti qui. Mani al centro. E al mio tre gridiamo: insieme» annunciò a tutti il professore Schuester allungando la mano al centro e guardando l’espressione sbigottita sui loro volti.  
«Dove vai? Anche tu fai parte di noi» disse Tommy, guardando ancora una volta la targa e prendendo la sua mano per metterla al centro insieme alle loro.  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio, poi un grosso urlo che si udì anche in sala, spaventando gli altri ma facendo ridere Sue e il vecchio Glee Club: sapevano bene che quello era il loro grido di “battaglia” prima di ogni esibizione.

 

 

_“New the ground is white_   
_Go it while you’re young,_   
_Take the girl tonight_   
_And sing this sleighing song;_   
_Just bet a bob-tailed bay_   
_Two-forty as this speed_   
_Hitch him to an open sleigh_   
_And crack! You’ll take the lead.”_

 

E così stavano intonando la canzone a cui avevano lavorato per un mese intero, riuscendo per la prima volta a non sbagliare. Tutto era perfetto, ogni cosa combaciava: i movimenti, i gesti, le parole, erano diventati un gruppo unito e il professor Schuester era lì ad ammirare commosso un altro piccolo miracolo che aveva compiuto. Ancora una volta era riuscito a far sì che un gruppo di ragazzi credesse nei loro sogni, nelle loro capacità e imparasse ad avere fiducia negli altri così come in loro stessi. Tutti i timori che i ragazzi avevano, scomparirono non appena salirono sul palco, la paura diventò una forza e le difficoltà si trasformarono in traguardi raggiunti. Danny quella sera era riuscito a non dimenticare le parole, Charlie aveva usato il giusto tono facendo sorridere l’amico, Tommy aveva guardato Rachel tra il pubblico e ricordando le sue parole aveva chiuso gli occhi certo che la musica lo avrebbe guidato, infine Lily per una volta mise da parte la sua voglia di grandezza e lavorò in squadra.  Il resto dei ragazzi brillò proprio come loro, non ci furono errori o alcun tipo di mancanza; Jess volse uno sguardo a Lily una volta finita la canzone sorridendogli: era stato solo grazie a lei che era riuscita a farcela, gli era stata accanto e le aveva dato fiducia. La magia del Natale si era concretizzata nei sorrisi di quei ragazzi, nell’amore che avevano messo per riuscire a realizzare un sogno, nell’umiltà e nella forza che avevano dimostrato gli uni con gli altri.  
 

 

_“Jingle bells, jingle bells_  
 _Jingle all the way_  
 _Oh! What gun it is to ride_  
 _In a one-horse open sleigh._  
 _Jingle bells, jingle bells_  
 _Jingle all the way_  
 _Oh! What gun it is to ride_  
 _In a one-horse open sleigh”_  
 

La loro ultima battuta era stata il ritornello: quella parte che prima li aveva scoraggiati e allontanati, adesso sembrava aver coronato un Natale indimenticabile. Solo in quel momento si resero conto che tutto era stato utile, che nulla era successo per caso e che ogni cosa era stata indispensabile. Non si poteva certo dire che era la fine perchè quel giorno e quel momento sul palco, per ognuno di quei ragazzi, rappresentò un nuovo inizio: le loro scelte avrebbero permesso loro di fare grandi cose, proprio com’era successo a quei ragazzi che si facevano chiamare Nuove Direzioni.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Spazio d’autrice:  
Ed eccomi di nuovo qui con il secondo capitolo. Ho amato davvero scrivere questa storia, anche se non mi ha convinto molto, per paura di essere fuori tema, ma ognuno può interpretare la consegna in modo diverso e questo è il mio. Mi auguro che la storia vi sia piaciuta, che non abbia fatto un pasticcio nella grammatica, nella punteggiatura e, inoltre spero che non è stato poi molto brutto sognare con me.  
Come sempre ringrazio tutte le persone che mi sono state accanto, che hanno reso questa mia storia bella, almeno per me XD. Un bacio e un grazie infinite vanno assolutamente a Viviana e veronica.  
Buona lettura a tutti, spero che vi piaccia tanto quanto piace a me e poi se vi va lasciate un piccolo commento…  
Baci Claire.


End file.
